bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris
Chris is a character that appears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Chris is part of Team Sellon. Her Guardian Bakugan was Subterra Vertexx, now it is Darkus Clawsaurus. Information Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Chris made brief appearances along with Sellon and Soon in episodes 1-3. She seems to have a little girl type of personality. She made her first battle appearance in episode 4 when she was asked by Sellon to be her partner in a tag battle against Dan and Shun. She fought for most of the battle and was beaten quickly. She also seems to have some "inner anger" in her as shown by her change in personality as well as Sellon's comments. In episode 10, she and Sellon watch Soon battle in the Battle Royale. In episode 12, she and Soon battled Shun in the Capture the Flag challenge but they lost to him. In episode 20, she and Soon survived the Chaos Bakugans' second raid. They both found out Sellon was working for Mag Mel and was just using them. In episode 21, she along with Soon find Sellon in bad condition and bring her to the brawlers asking for help. They later realized she tricked them into bringing her to Dan to get the Key. It is revealed that she is now a Darkus Battler due to her Darkus Clawsaurus. In episode 23, she is with Soon, who lost her confidence and reason to survive, trying to get to the main base. Noah and his comrades buy them time for them to escape. Shun gave her and Soon the confidence to fight back and protect Dan. Bakugan *Subterra Vertexx (Possibly given by Sellon) (Later returns to Sellon) *Copper Orehammer (Possibly given by Sellon) (Later returns to Sellon) *Darkus Clawsaurus (Guardian Bakugan) Trivia *Chris has some kind of "inner anger", which is released when the battle goes bad for her. This inner anger could be a result of bottling up emotions. *He inner anger is similar to Ino's and Sakura's inner anger from the Naruto series. *She doesn't seem to like the Battle Brawlers as much as Team Anubias; when Sellon said she was excited to see Jack and Marucho battle, when Marucho said, "Hey, Thanks!" ''she made a ''"little girl" face and said out loud, "She wasn't like, talking to you! Duh!" *Emilie-Claire Barlow (Chris's voice) puts her voice in the 1st season as Alice Gehabich. *Chris is somewhat a nut and the mere female version of Jack. *Her behavior is similar to Shadow Prove, Stoica, Sid and Zenet. *She has a lot a common with Courtney from the Total Drama series because they both have similar personalities, similar hair styles and the same Voice actress. *Due to having a Darkus Bakugan now that Vertexx isn't her's anymore, Chris is now a Darkus Battler. *It's likely that Chris was a Darkus battler before she was recruited into Team Sellon. *She is the fourth female Darkus battler to appear in the Anime. The first is Alice, the second is an un-named battler seen in Gundalian Invaders, and the third is Taylor. *She is more than likely no longer a member of Team Sellon. Gallery Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0008.jpg|Chris' First Appearance Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0006.jpg|Chris (right) and Soon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _1_2___360p__1_0019.jpg|Chris (right) and Soon Chrage.jpg|Chris angry Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0003.jpg|'Chris', Sellon and Soon ChrisNoNoNoNo.gif|Chris Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _1_2___360p__1_0016.jpg|Chris, Soon and Sellon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _2_2___360p__1_0008.jpg|Chris activating an Ability Card Emo_turd__!_XD.png|Chris refering to Shun as an "Emo Twerp" ChrisSummoningOrehammer.jpg|Chris summoning Orehammer (look at screen) Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.27.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.12.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.09.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.07.02 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h14m01s37.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m46s132.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m35s206.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.20.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.19.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.48.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.52.17 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 10.56.42 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.53.28 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 2.00.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 2.04.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.41.03 PM.png|Chris and Soon before the season started and outside of Interspace Bakugan - Chris 4.png|Chris seeing the security camera Bakugan - Chris 2.png Bakugan - Chris 1.png|Chris happy Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 7.09.22 PM.JPG|Chris and Soon Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 4.58.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 5.18.02 PM.JPG Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Team Sellon Category:Humans Category:Darkus Users